


Appetizer

by justbreathe80



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbreathe80/pseuds/justbreathe80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he turns around to head back to the kitchen to grab the food, Kowalski is right there, pushing Ray into the table and bracing his own hands on the edge, next to Ray's hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appetizer

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, I wrote this in about an hour, and it is unbeta'd as a result. PORN. Oh yeah. Written for stop drop porn.

He’s going to wring Kowalski’s neck.

Ray’s trying to get dinner started, trying to do _anything_ really, but Kowalski’s not giving him an inch. Literally. He’s been plastered up against Ray since they walked in the front door from work, a pretty quiet day actually, no drag queens or clowns down at the station, so a real quiet day by any account. Ray just decides to reheat the pasta from the night before. When he reaches down to grab the pot out of the fridge, Kowalski’s at his back, rubbing his already hard dick up against Ray’s ass. He hasn’t let up one bit, reaching around to grope Ray’s cock through his pants while he stood at the stove, running his tongue along Ray’s earlobe as he grabs the dishes out of the cupboard. That one makes him moan softly, then try to bat Kowalski away. Christ, he’s so annoying.

Ray starts to set the table, putting a plate down for him and for Kowalski. When he turns around to head back to the kitchen to grab the food, Kowalski is right there, pushing Ray into the table and bracing his own hands on the edge, next to Ray’s hips.

“Hey,” Kowalski says, grinning, working his hand between them and cupping Ray’s erection through his pants. God, he wants to push Kowalski away, he’s fucking _hungry_, for Christ’s sake, but goddamn, that feels good.

“Hey, yourself,” Ray replies, pushing into Kowalski’s hand with his hips. “You’re an annoying little shit, aren’t you?”

“It’s why you love me,” Kowalski says.

Ray just stays there, letting Kowalski work him, letting all thoughts of dinner leave his head. He reaches out to grab Kowalski’s arms and turn him around, back in control now, Kowalski groaning a little as the edge of the table hits his lower back. “You stay here.”

Kowalski nods, and Ray is off to the bedroom, trying to stay cool, not fucking _run_ to the bedroom like he can’t help himself. He opens the nightstand drawer and pulls out the tube, then heads back to the dining room. He stops short, because _holy shit_.

Kowalski’s where he was when Ray left him, but he’s got his pants open and his cock out, stroking himself slowly, his cock hard and glistening. Ray’s mouth waters, and he could just suck Kowalski off, calm him down, then have dinner and finish this up later.

But he wants more than that. Hell, Kowalski wants more than that from the look on his face, and the way he’s smiling, just a little at the corners of his mouth.

Ray strides back over to the table, trying to put on his toughest look. He grabs Kowalski and flips him over, pushing him with a hand firm to the small of his back onto the table, face down. He yanks Kowalski’s pants down off his hips, leaves them around his knees. He steps back and watches, just taking in how good Kowalski looks spread out like that. That sweet, sweet ass. Ray’s fingers are working open his own pants. He pushes his pants and underwear down, just enough to get his dick out, popping the cap of the tube open and hearing Kowalski’s soft sigh at the sound. Slicking himself up with one hand, he uses the other to spread Kowalski’s ass, see his hole. He’s so fucking beautiful, and he’s waiting for Ray to fuck him.

Ray guides his cock and pushes, slowly, against Kowalski’s ass, so fucking tight. “Let me in. You want this, just breathe for me, baby, come on,” he murmurs as he pushes against the tight heat, hearing Kowalski’s deep breaths and feeling him rock back onto Ray’s cock. His ass is opening, and Ray’s pushing, not letting up now, making Kowalski take him.

“Ray.” Kowalski’s voice breaks on that one syllable, and just that makes Ray’s cock twitch, buried inside Kowalski. He presses himself along Kowalski’s back and leans up to move Kowalski’s arms out to his sides, lacing their fingers and pinning him to the table.

Suddenly, Kowalski’s hips push back hard, and Ray’s all the way inside, and God, he could die right now and be happy, never need another thing in his life other than this.

“Hey, Vecchio, you going to fuck me sometime this century?” Kowalski asks, panting hard.

“Yeah,” Ray says, pulling back, then slamming in, hard, hearing Kowalski cry out and the dishes clatter on the table. He was going to fuck Kowalski through the table and the floor. He was going to fuck him _so_ good.

Ray starts moving his hips, pulling almost all the way out, then pushing back in one smooth stroke, setting a slow pace, but not letting up, not one bit. He keeps Kowalski pinned to the table. Kowalski moans and wails every time Ray pulls out, then yells on each thrust back in. The table’s moving, and Ray thinks he hears one (or both, who the hell knows?) of the plates crashing to the floor, but he can’t seem to care. This is so fucking good, this is everything, and he can’t believe he ever thought about food instead of this, right here.

He speeds up a little, changes the angle just a bit by rocking back on his heels, and that’s it, he’s going to come, and slams back into Kowalski, hard, and comes inside him, jerking and holding on for dear life, gripping Kowalski’s fingers in his.

He’s panting, and has let Kowalski’s hands go and wrapped his arms around Kowalski’s waist, holding on. Kowalski’s moving underneath him.

“Jesus Christ. I’m not going to be able to sit down for a week,” Kowalski groans, and Ray smiles into the back of his neck. He pushes himself up and off, still a little unsteady on his feet. His pants are _done_, have to go to the cleaners now, and Kowalski’s a goddamn mess too. Kowalski gets himself turned over, pulling his pants back up, and Ray reaches down to help him stand.

Kowalski puts his arms on Ray’s shoulders and clasps his hands behind Ray’s neck, and gives Ray a killer smile that would make him hard if he hadn’t just fucked Kowalski into next week. Kowalski leans forward, pressing his lips to Ray’s and kissing him softly, running his tongue along Ray’s bottom lip.

He pulls back, just a little. “Come on, let’s eat,” he says against Ray’s lips. Yeah, Ray could definitely eat.


End file.
